The Insider (Issue IV)
Welcome to the fourth issue of The Extreme News...wait no, its the new updated version of The Extreme News, its The Insider!! As you may noticed in the previous issue, we change title and style so enjoy...The Insider!! We have two new members in the magazine, I would like to welcome Storm wolf01 and Animalandia! News 'Users:' 'Events:' Merry Christmas to everybody!!! Yes, Christmas is here! But Christmas isn't the only thing happening today also The Extreme Awards and they're going to be posted by ExtremeSSJ4 very soon. 'Story News:' The theme for this issue’s story news is: Distant Memory in the Stars One word to describe this collab. Heart-warming. It is a collection of stories from demigods who wish to forget the pain of their past. As they narrate to you their strikingly fascinating, yet really difficult, life, enter their complicated? world and feel the emotions they feel. Really awesome and colorful. These stories are made to life by Erason219, Josh-SonOfHyperion, Animalandia and Archie- Son of Poseidon. Here is some of the cool work the collab series already displayed: MITSUKI This is a story of a cold daughter of Khinoe, living in Japan as a seemingly normal teenager. But she has horrible Mitsuki puts it secrets. One is that she was a killer. Typical for a cold-blooded daughter of Khinoe, right? Will Mitsuki know how to determine right from wrong? Will she be labeled criminal or an innocent instead? This is an awesome story by Animalandia, full of suspense and mysteries and other surprises to come. BLOOD BINDS NO SOULS This story is centered on Alaina, a daughter of Hemera. The story’s about a group of demigod who pledge themselves to stay together no matter what, even in death they will stay together. But when it comes down to it, the daughter of Hemera runs away and leaves the others to die. Now she is haunted by the memories of her fallen comrades. Wow, another terrific masterpiece by Archie-Son of Poseidon. What will happen next? How will this “haunting” influence Alaina’s life? You guys should read these stories! Honest, they’re way beyond cool. I’m not advertising them because the writers are my friends. Truthfully, the whole collab series is awesome. So this had been another story news. This is me, your writer, logging out now. Peace out. 'Book Reviews:' The Son of Neptune Our very own Perseus Jackson returns-this time, with a bigger adventure than ever in the sequel to Rick Riordan’s The Lost Hero. Working with fellow Roman campers, son of Mars, Frank Zhang and daughter of Hades, Hazel Levesque. Percy needs to free Thanatos from his binds or risk losing his entire world forever. Launched October 4, 2011, author Rick Riordan fulfilled the fans’ need for the action and humor fans worldwide love. The book takes readers on a thrilling ride through a whole new experience-Camp Jupiter, a Roman camp where children of the Gods’ Roman counterparts reside. With new, awesome characters, and an action-packed plot, The Son of Neptune is an overall great read worth the year-long wait. Author: Rick Riordan Overall: 9/10 'Last Man Standing- Interview (Part 2):' Darkcloud1111 Why did you kill/zombified your characters? *-I like zombie movies and at some point, a loved one is turned into a zombie. If this story want happening in my universe anyway, I figured it would be kind of shocking to long time readers of my main story) Are you going to make Megan have a romance? *-Don’t know, I mean I would have to ask one of the other writers if Megan started falling for their character as I know someone already has their character like Leo in the story. I only made Leo flirt with her in my chapter because I think she is pretty and Leo always flirts with girls out of his league What do you think of the plot of the story? *-I like it. I'm a big fan of zombie movies which was the main reason I joined the collab in the first place. I'm not sure where the story is going, but I'll be happy just enjoying the ride What do you think of the current chapters? *-Some of them are really good, especially the ones involving getting everyone together. However my chapters are normally about 2 pages long so I feel like I'm doing too much when I see shorter ones If you had to kill a main character which one would you kill? Why? How? *-Malcolm Parker. I keep seeing the name and thinking of my own character Malcolm. If we killed him off, I would no longer have to worry about him. 'Face To Face:' 'Contest:' I have vague so cool ideas of possible contests, but I FINALLY decided on one. forgive me. *dies* Anyway, let's play a game of guess. Y'all know Last Man Standing, right? And according to ExtremeSSJ4's recent chapter, there's going to sorta a relationship between Nox and Allen. Alright, I'm getting to the point!! How about, writers think up some awesome love stuff for Nox and Allen, like how their first kiss went, or some mushy moments between the two, etc, etc. It's up to you. Of course, it had to be LMS-related, so they have to like, um...be in a zombie-infested setting. Uh, give me a message about your idea or post it in the talk page of the issue, in intricate details and we judges will duh, judge it. Best Nox and Allen love scene will earn a spot in some LMS chapter with credit, I don't know.!! So...yeah. *runs away*. Contest Ends: January 2nd, 2012 'Video of the Week:' 'Polls:' ' Do you like the new sections? '''Yes' No ' ' Which issue do you think has been the best so far? Issue I Issue II Issue III Issue IV ' 'Gallery''' One of the things that we look at first before reading are the cover of the books sometimes it's the main reason why we're reading so here are some cool and awesome covers from different stories. Saving Lights.jpg|Saving Lights cover|link=Saving Lights MOUNTAIN.png|14 Years Later Cover|link=14 Years Later Luna Silver Cover!.jpg|Luna Silver Daughter of Artemis Cover|link=Luna Silver Daughter of Artemis PastelPinkDoveRose.png|The Pastel Pink Dove Cover|link=The Pastel Pink Dove Category:News Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Tsubasafan101 Category:Rosalie Kay Adams Category:Dagostino Category:Storm Legends Category:Animalandia